


Disonancia

by Ayann



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Attempt at Humor, Drama & Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Friendship, Gen, Intento de thriller, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26809279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayann/pseuds/Ayann
Summary: Lo que nadie te dice a los dieciséis es que elcompásdel día a día es el verdadero enemigo a vencer. Joey, Tristán y Yūgi están a punto de experimentar quedesentonarconlleva perder y ganar a la vez.
Relationships: Atem/Mutou Yuugi, Chaseshipping - Relationship, Honda Hiroto | Tristan Taylor/Otogi Ryuuji | Duke Devlin, Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto, Puppyshipping, Puzzleshipping - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> **_Disonancia_ **
> 
> Historia ©Αγάπη.
> 
> Personajes de _Yu Gi Oh!_ **©** Kazuki Takahashi.
> 
> La escena de la azotea de la escuela en el prólogo (excepto por el final) _pertenece a_ _Yu Gi Oh! El lado oscuro de las dimensiones_ ©Kazuki Takahashi y 4K Media Inc.
> 
> **Prohibida su reproducción** por cualquier medio y/o sin mi autorización escrita.
> 
> [](https://imgur.com/IkBRRdb)

**Prólogo**

.

El _riff_ de la guitarra, como alarma de su móvil, lo despertó, la batería le dio el empuje para salir de la cama.

— _Levantándome, de nuevo en las calles_ —cantó bajo la ducha, sin importar las delgadas paredes del apartamento—, _tomó mi tiempo, me arriesgué hasta el último asalto, ahora estoy de nuevo en pie, solo un hombre y su voluntad por sobrevivir*._

Con la energía a tope, se alistó y, sin tomar alimento, salió corriendo porque ya se le había hecho tarde, como siempre. Tomó a su fiel compañera, su bicicleta, y se perdió entre las desoladas avenidas.

La melodía estableció el ritmo del pedaleo; llegó un par de segundos antes de finalizar el reparto de periódicos, el despachador soltó un profundo suspiro y negó con la cabeza, Joey simplemente mostró su brillante sonrisa con un inocente encogimiento de hombros, tomó su carga habitual y se apresuró por la intrincada ruta, la zona residencial de la ciudad.

Una hora y media después, todo un nuevo récord, le faltaba una entrega, la más pesada pues la residencia estaba en una de las pendientes más difíciles del vecindario, frente a la imponente mansión Kaiba. Cuando creyó que sus pulmones iban a colapsar, volvió a la letra en su cabeza:

— _Muchas veces sucede muy rápido, cambias tu pasión por la gloria. No pierdas de vista los sueños pasados, debes luchar por mantenerlos vivos*._

Con renovadas fuerzas, llegó a la reja de la casa y lanzó el paquete, en una perfecta parábola, el diario aterrizó en el tapete de entrada, alzó un puño en festejo silencioso, la última vez que se dejó llevar los perros del cliente lo persiguieron por más de veinte minutos.

En vez de volver para recoger la paga y dirigirse a la escuela, admiró la fastuosa mansión Kaiba siendo iluminada por los débiles rayos de sol. El movimiento de autos y guardaespaldas en la puerta principal, le indicó que el CEO estaba a punto de hacer acto de presencia, por mucho que se estiró no logró verlo, los autos avanzaron en caravana y, antes de que repararan en su presencia, Joey lanzó un saludo con dos dedos desde su frente.

— _Cara a cara, bajo el sol_ —entonó, dando media vuelta al tiempo que una limusina blanca salía por las altas rejas—, _aguantando duro, hambriento_. —No miró atrás y pedaleó con todas sus fuerzas, mientras el distinguido automóvil se alejaba por el lado contrario—. _Mantienen las esperanzas hasta que volvamos a la calle a matar para sobrevivir*._

Dejándose llevar por el compás, en un suspiro, se vio en la azotea de la preparatoria, a cuatro minutos de la una de la tarde, almorzando un onigiri de atún, parado entre Tristán y Bakura, frente a Mutō y Gardner, con unos granos de arroz en las mejillas, pasó el bocado y exclamó:

—¡No es cierto!, ¿entraste? Ese programa de estudios tiene suerte de tenerte, pero ¿no tienes miedo?

Téa le dio una criptica mirada, regresó la atención a su _bentō_ y tomó una salchicha en forma de pulpo.

—Soy una profesional —dijo, estirando la mano con los palillos hacia el frente—, no debe darme miedo probar más de lo que puedo abarcar.

—Incluso con esos palillos tienes gracia —señaló Yūgi, la chica sonrió complacida—, seguramente lo lograrás.

Joey se sentó muy cerca de Ryō, el peliblanco alzó la vista y pronunció:

—Estoy muy orgulloso de que sigas tus sueños, Téa.

El rubio asintió con la cabeza.

—Al menos —interrumpió Tristán—, alguien lo hará. Mi papá quiere que trabaje en su fábrica al terminar la escuela. —El tono de resignación en su voz hizo a Joey acercarse y pasarle un brazo por los hombros.

—¡Ánimo, _Compañero_! —gritó el rubio, mientras se acomodaba para aplicar una llave de judo—, podría ser peor. Conozco a un ex luchador profesional. —Al levantarlos, el sándwich en la boca de Taylor casi lo ahoga, pero Joey siguió, provocando gestos de pena en Gardner y Yūgi—. La verdad es que aprendí algunos letales movimientos, llamo a este “El vete a dormir”.

Tristán, a punto de morir, golpeó los brazos del rubio.

—¡Me rindo! ¡Joey!

Wheeler lo liberó, Tristán se dejó caer.

—¿Joey? —llamó Téa con una inflexión condescendiente—, ¿sigues planeando convertirte en un duelista profesional cuando acabes la escuela?

El rubio cruzó con arrogancia los brazos sobre el pecho.

—Mhm, acostúmbrate, ¡seré el campeón muy pronto! —Alzó un puño triunfal—. ¡No hay nadie en el mundo que pueda vencerme! —En su cabeza la canción sonaba a todo volumen, « _Ascendiendo directo a la cima_ », se contuvo de cantar a todo pulmón, « _tenía las agallas, conseguí la gloria, remonté la distancia, ahora no voy a parar, solo un hombre y su voluntad por sobrevivir*_ ».

Tristán arqueó una ceja.

—Excepto, el profesor que confiscó tu disco de duelo por usarlo durante la clase.

—Fue muy osado —aseveró Mutō, en tanto Téa se ponía de pie— hacerlo durante el examen final.

—Tu turno —demandó la chica emocionada—, Yūgi.

Mutō la miró desconcertado.

—¿Eh?

—Es hora de que les digas a los chicos cuál es tu plan.

—¡Oh!, claro, ¿por qué no? —aceptó Mutō, dejando su almuerzo a un lado—. Seguiré ayudando a mi abuelo en la tienda, pero, también, empezaré a crear mis propios juegos. —Joey elevó el pecho con orgullo, Taylor se levantó y dibujó una sonrisa en los labios—. Tal vez suene muy trillado, pero algún día… —El tricolor se puso de pie—. ¡Podremos jugarlos juntos!

Con la mayoría de pie, Ryō los imitó.

—¡Eso sería magnífico, Yūgi!

—¡Por supuesto! —soltó Joey entusiasmado—, de hecho, hagamos una promesa, cuando el juego de Yūgi sea el número uno en el mundo, nos reuniremos y lo jugaremos. ¿Qué les parece?

—¡Estoy de acuerdo! —coincidió Tristán.

—¡Sí! —siguió Ryō—, ¡hagámoslo!

Yūgi elevó las manos a la defensiva, su voz sonó algo temblorosa:

—Con número uno, ¿se refieren a…?

—No te preocupes —intervino Téa, el tricolor giró para mirarla a los ojos—, ¡lo lograrás! Solo recuerda que tus amigos creen en ti.

—Gracias. —Mutō cerró los ojos, al abrirlos miró al frente—. Yo…, también creo en ustedes.

El timbre sonó en ese instante, Joey fue el primero en caminar hacia la entrada, a sabiendas de que los demás lo seguían, se detuvo antes de tomar el pomo de la puerta, giró la cabeza por sobre su hombro, un férreo rayo cruzó sus ojos chocolate.

— _Es la mirada del tigre*_ —cantó, desconcertando al grupo.

_—Es la emoción del combate*_ —entonó Tristán.

— _A la altura del desafío de nuestro rival*_ —coreó Bakura.

— _Y el último sobreviviente_ —terminó Joey— _acecha a su presa durante la noche_ _y nos observa con la mirada del tigre*._

El grupo soltó tremendas carcajadas, Wheeler volvió la vista al frente y abrió la puerta.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Letra traducida de _Eye of the Tiger_ , Survivor.


	2. I. Cuando algo no parece encajar, no lo hará

**I. Cuando algo no parece encajar, no lo hará**

.

_Simplemente estoy cansado, hombre, cansado y aburrido de mí mismo*._

.

Al cruzar el dintel de la puerta se topó con un espacio en penumbra. Yagyū Kojirō, asistente de presidencia, inhaló y exhaló varias veces antes de adentrarse.

—Idiota —murmuró cuando el cierre de la puerta, tras su espalda, lo hizo saltar.

Conocía el lugar como la palma de su mano, sin embargo, a unos minutos de la media noche, se veía _poco acogedor_. Los dedos temblorosos alisaron el saco varias veces, dio otra respiración profunda y se dirigió hacia la única oficina iluminada.

El eco del tic-tac del reloj parecía alargar el corredor. Un mal paso chirrió la madera, inmóvil, con el alarido atorado en la garganta, Kojirō aceptó (muy en el fondo) que, _tal vez,_ estaba asustado. Miró de un lado a otro, sin atreverse a echar un vistazo atrás, si Sadako estaba a su espalda y él la miraba, ¿qué pasaría con su sueño de un _ménage à trois_ con su apuesto jefe y el ídolo del momento?

La repetida negación con la cabeza despeinó los oscuros cabellos. Perdido en su posible asesinato a manos de la niña de _El Aro_ y argumentos del por qué debería seguir vivo, la brisa —del aire acondicionado bajo el que estaba parado— lo regresó a mitad del pasillo, al instante siguiente estaba frente a la puerta con la placa de presidencia en ella. Aunque deseaba entrar y lanzarse a los brazos de su adorado jefe, se obligó a arreglar su aspecto y tocar. Después de un par de segundos, horas para él, el suave “Adelante” _casi_ le provocó un orgasmo. Con un tenue carmín en las mejillas, entró.

La oficina, en otro tiempo elegante, estaba iluminada por una lámpara orientada a un retrato frente al escritorio. La luz de la computadora delineaba el agraciado perfil de un concentrado castaño.

—¿Kojirō?

La grave voz sacó al asistente de su ensoñación.

—Pre-presidente.

El gentil hombre, detrás del escritorio, le dio una mirada extrañada.

—¿Algún percance con el turno nocturno?

Kojirō parpadeó confundido, todo fluía como estaba planeado.

—Ninguno. —El leve fruncido de cejas le indicó que su jefe no estaba convencido—. Hubo un pequeño malentendido con el supervisor Ushio por el horario de dos trabajadores, pero…

El presidente ahogó un suspiro.

—Me refería a… —Kojirō volvió a pestañear—. Olvídalo. Necesito que programes una reunión con la empresa Nosaka y…

—Presidente… —interrumpió, haciendo una reverencia—, por favor, es hora de que se retire y descanse.

Al no recibir respuesta, se incorporó, el castaño tenía puesta la mirada en el retrato iluminado.

—¿Estaría orgulloso de _nuestro_ esfuerzo?

Las pupilas negras del asistente se tiñeron de tristeza.

—El presidente Hiroto siempre dijo que sería un gran sucesor, sin duda estaría orgulloso de su dedicación.

El presidente observó intensamente a Kojirō.

—La fábrica —habló con voz ronca—, la fundó mi tatarabuelo Tristán en la era Meiji, mi abuelo me nombró en su honor, no puedo permitir que nuestro legado se pierda.

Kojirō sintió un nudo en la garganta, todos se estaban esforzando, pero su jefe daba la vida por mantener la fábrica a flote. Esbozó una radiante sonrisa y exclamó:

—¡Lo lograremos!

El eco lo hizo dar otro gran salto. Avergonzado, se negó a despegar la mirada del piso.

Taylor se puso lentamente de pie.

—Hora de ir a casa.

Kojirō asintió con la cabeza.

—El auto espera por usted.

Tristán se acomodó la gabardina.

—Asegúrate de que el supervisor Ushio rote al personal y que el malentendido no se repita.

—Así se hará, Presidente.

—Confirma la cita con el representante de Nosaka…

—Presidente, Trudge lo espera.

—Está bien —concedió Tristán, ahogando otro suspiro—. Nos vemos maña… —Miró el reloj en la pared, a la derecha del retrato, pasaban de la medianoche—. En unas horas.

Kojirō lo acompañó hasta el elevador de una puerta.

—Que descanse —despidió con una reverencia.

Poco después se dio cuenta de que estaba solo, el grito retumbó por el lugar. Tristán no pudo evitar reír.

«La oficina no será lo mismo sin ti, Kojirō…», pensó, estirando los músculos del cuello. «Debo hacerlo mejor, debo terminar la propuesta y…», la campanilla del ascensor, llegando al estacionamiento, interrumpió la lista de pendientes. Cuando la puerta se abrió, saludó con un distraído movimiento de cabeza a Trudge, el hombre lo recibió con una sonrisa y la puerta del automóvil abierta. Tristán no estaba seguro de cómo el bravucón de preparatoria había terminado autoproclamándose su chofer-guardaespaldas. «El accidente terminó con su carrera como duelista profesional», caviló adentrándose al auto, «y por su _apariencia_ pocos le dan una oportunidad».

El automóvil salió de la fábrica y avanzó por las solitarias calles. Taylor se sentía exhausto, no obstante, la maldita voz en su cabeza no dejaba de repasar lo que podía salir mal.

Desde la partida de Seto Kaiba a Estados Unidos, más de una década atrás, Ciudad Domino había dejado de ser el centro para los duelistas de monstruos. Kaibalandia y la Academia de Duelos seguían prosperando, pero al trasladar Kaiba la oficina principal a otro lugar (los rumores decían que la base estaba en el espacio), Ciudad Domino se había ido a la ruina. Por unos años, la fábrica Honda logró sortear el _impacto Kaiba_ , no obstante, después del fallecimiento del patriarca las cosas se complicaron. Le había tomado años a Tristán ganarse el respeto y lealtad de sus empleados, pero la junta directiva seguía siendo un hueso duro de roer, no ayudaba la férrea competencia ni que, a pesar de tener la experiencia y la visión, no contaba con un grado universitario.

«Debo ir dos pasos adelante», analizó con una sensación de angustia en el pecho, «requiero una buena estrategia para evitar el despido de mis trabajadores». Cerró y abrió los ojos para humedecerlos, un par de rayos al cerrarlos denotaron su grado de agotamiento.

El automóvil se detuvo en los límites del centro y el vecindario residencial de la ciudad, frente a una casa tradicional.

—Llegamos, señor.

La voz de Trudge lo sacó de sus reflexiones.

—Trudge —llamó sin moverse de su asiento. El chofer giró la mirada sobre el hombro, la luz de la calle resaltó una cicatriz en la mejilla—. ¿Todo bien? —Trudge abrió los ojos sorprendido, abrió la boca para responder, pero nada salió, Tristán no necesitó más—. Mamá suele excederse al cocinar, sobre todo si no vine a almorzar, pídele a la señora Chō que te dé una porción…

—Señor, yo…

—Joey me dijo que van a remodelar el restaurante, probablemente necesitará más de una mano, ¿qué tal si vas a verlo?

El chofer, visiblemente atribulado, mordió sus labios.

—¿Ya no me necesita?

Si era honesto, ni su padre había requerido los servicios de un chofer-guardaespaldas, pero dar de su bolsillo para apoyar en el sustento de una familia, lo valía.

—Nunca dije que no requeriré de tus servicios —respondió con suavidad—, serán días intensos en la fábrica, mientras te mantengas al tanto y estés listo para pasar por mí, todo irá bien. Además, el restaurante queda a treinta minutos, estoy seguro de que Joey te mandará con mi almuerzo.

La carcajada del chofer distendió el ambiente.

—¡Sí qué lo hará!

Tristán correspondió la sonrisa, bajó del auto y se dirigió a la puerta principal. Trudge hizo lo propio, con la diferencia de ir hacia la parte trasera.

 _“No puedes encender un fuego, no puedes encender un fuego sin una chispa*”,_ el tono de su teléfono detuvo a Tristán en el pórtico.

—Estúpido Joey y su “pero te queda como anillo al dedo” —masculló—. Diga.

— _¡Holaaaa, Enfermero!_ —La cantarina voz de Joey al otro lado de la línea hizo a Taylor alejar el teléfono de su oreja _—. ¿Ya estás en casa? ¿Ya cenaste? Por favor dime que no sigues en la oficina, le advertí a Kojirō que, si pasabas otra noche más en esa maldita oficina, iría ahí y lo encerraría en el armario del que no ha salido…_

—¡Joey! —gritó Tristán—. ¿Cuándo te convertiste en mi madre?

El rubio resopló.

— _¡Si no fuera por mí, seguirías en la oficina! ¡Solo trabajas! Ya ni nos vemos…_

—¿Cuándo te convertiste en mi esposa?

— _¡Tristán no seas idiota, no tengo los ojos verdes!_ —El castaño estuvo a punto de replicar, Joey se apresuró—: _Y bien sabes que sin mí estarías perdido…_

Taylor elevó ambas cejas.

—¿Te recuerdo quién fue el culpable de que nos vetaran de Kaibalandia?

— _No me culpes por el intransigente personal del Ricachón, lo único que hice fue defender el honor de Mokuba, no entiendo como un pequeño debate se convirtió en esa gran trifulca…_

El castaño soltó un largo suspiro. Mokuba Kaiba no necesitaba ser defendido, sobre todo si ni siquiera estaba en el mismo país, pero mientras esperaban entrar a un campo de duelo, Joey escuchó a un par de adolescentes hablar mal del menor de los Kaiba, al que consideraba como un hermano, y de pronto todo se volvió un caos con el resultado de estar vetados del lugar por diez años, llevaban seis.

—Espera —pronunció Tristán cuando algo hizo clic en su cabeza—, ¿desde cuándo conoces el significado de “trifulca” y de “intransigente”? ¿Estás volviendo a leer el diccionario por falta de una _mejor_ lectura?

— _¡No voy a volver a leer esas historias que Téa se empeña en enviarnos!, el otro día se me ocurrió dejar mi opinión y casi termino crucificado, y mira que lo único que sugerí es que usara el corrector, no podía más con los “ay en vez de ahí”. Y, vale, disfruto mucho la “frase del día” de Ryō, pero no, no, no, ¡el fandom y yo hemos terminado!_

 _—_ Hasta que Téa te envíe la nueva historia de los guerreros chinos —musitó Tristán, abriendo la puerta—. Joey… —Lo que el castaño iba a decir se perdió en el alto volumen del televisor.

— _¿Tristán?_

—Espera.

Con el teléfono en la mano se descalzó, sin quitarse la gabardina, entró al salón y la imagen que encontró le revolvió el estómago: Jōji’, su universitario sobrino y quien debía estar en Tōkyō, besaba con lengua y saliva a una chica en _jeans_ , blusa escotada, tacones y más maquillada que cualquiera en el barrio rojo, no que él conociera la zona.

—¡Tristán! —La voz de su hermana mayor, Harumi, sentada en el sillón frente a la pareja, lo sacó de su estupor—. ¡Llegaste!

—¿¡Qué demonios está pasando!?

Harumi lo miró con fastidio.

—Jōji vino a presentarnos a su novia —explicó como si fuera obvio— y a contarnos sus planes de boda.

—¿¡Qué!? —Tristán buscó con la mirada—. ¿Y mamá?

La mayor de los Taylor rodó los ojos.

—Se marchó a su viaje anual a las termas, regresa en _unos_ días.

Tristán ahogó una palabrota. Masajeó la sien derecha, las punzadas amenazaban en convertirse en una horrible jaqueca.

—Lo olvidé —farfulló, mirando a la indiferente pareja—. Pero eso no significa que debamos aceptar el _espectáculo_.

Harumi rodó los ojos.

—Solo se están demostrando su amor. —Una maliciosa sonrisa se dibujó en los labios pintados de rojo—. No que tú sepas…

Tristán parpadeó, el tic en el ojo derecho hizo su aparición.

—Harumi. —El tono bajo, autoritario, hizo a la mujer mayor dar un respingo.

—Jōji —llamó, apresurándose a apagar el televisor—, es suficiente.

El universitario se separó de la chica, en vez de levantarse, saludar y presentar a su pareja, la acomodó sobre sus muslos. La joven miró a Tristán como si él fuera el _invitado_.

Taylor respiró hondo, con un leve movimiento se elevó cuan alto era, como si estuviera frente a la junta directiva.

—La _Golden Week_ —habló como si le estuviera hablando con un subordinado— fue hace un par de semanas, ¿no deberías estar preparándote para los exámenes?

Jōji observó a su tío intimidado. Un intercambio rápido de miradas con su madre y se levantó, sin importarle tirar a su _querida_ pareja en el proceso.

—Mira, tío —vociferó con la mandíbula apretada—, vine por lo que me pertenece y a avisarle a la _Vieja_ que me casaré la siguiente semana.

Taylor evaluó al joven con la mirada. Por el rabillo del ojo había visto a la señora Chō en la entrada del salón, giró un poco a la derecha, se quitó la gabardina y dio unos pasos hacia el ama de llaves, a quien entregó la prenda, la anciana la tomó y se desvaneció tan silenciosa como había llegado.

—¿Y? —pronunció Tristán con calma, volviéndose, posó la mirada sobre el hombro del más joven—, según tú, Jōji, ¿qué es lo que te pertenece?

Jōji apretó la mandíbula.

—Mi-mi fi-fideicomiso.

—Mmmm. —Tristán asintió con la cabeza—. El fideicomiso lo creó tu abuelo para que cubriera tus estudios, incluso agregó una extensión por si deseabas continuar con el posgrado en el extranjero.

El ceño del joven se arrugó más.

—¡Eso ya lo sé! ¡Solo quiero mi dinero!

El castaño volvió a asentir con la cabeza.

—Un fideicomiso solo puede usarse para lo que está estipulado, legalmente, si no estudias, el banco cortará los suministros y el resto será para la beneficencia…

De pronto, Tristán fue azotado contra la pared.

—¡Es mi dinero! —gritó Jōji—. ¡Dámelo!

—¡Jōji! —Las mujeres se habían levantado y gritado al mismo tiempo.

Antes de siquiera comprender qué estaba sucediendo, Tristán se vio libre del iracundo joven.

—Señor —pronunció Trudge con cautela—, ¿está bien?

Con unas fuertes ganas de llorar, Tristán pestañeó.

—Sí.

—¡Suéltelo! —La joven había corrido hacia Trudge y golpeaba la espalda del chofer—. ¡Animal! ¿Qué no ves que lo lastimas?

Trudge no se movió, aguardaba por la orden de su jefe.

El grito de la chica pareció despertar a Jōji.

—¡Ladrón! ¡Dame mi dinero!

—¡Jōji! —gritó Harumi, clavada en el piso.

—Es la ley. —Tristán no reconoció su propia voz, serena y plana—. Los fideicomisos funcionan así y mi padre se aseguró de que su voluntad se cumpliera al pie de la letra.

—¡Mientes! —clamó Jōji!, dejándose caer—. ¡Quieres quedarte con mi dinero para salvar a tu fábrica en ruina!

Los reclamos fueron disminuyendo. A un breve ademán de Tristán, Trudge soltó al joven con suavidad. El chico quedó sentado en el piso, entre los brazos de su novia.

—Jōji —susurró Harumi haciendo amago de acercarse.

La voz de su madre lo volvió a encender, alzó la mirada, cargada de odio.

—Esto no se quedará así —murmuró entre dientes, se levantó, jaloneó a su pareja y caminó hacia la puerta—. Escucharás de mí, ¡voy a arruinarte! ¡Lo haré! ¡Rogarás por mi perdón! —El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse ocultó el resto de los insultos.

Tristán observó por un par de segundos la puerta, aún aturdido giró a mirar a su hermana, ella no lo evitó.

—¿Señor?

Con un punzante dolor en el pecho, Tristán respiró profundo y encaró a sus subordinados.

—Gracias por todo Trudge. —Su voz seguía en el mismo tono, como si su cuerpo se hubiera separado y alguien más lo controlara. La parte histérica se preguntó si así se sentía Yūgi cuando Yami tomaba el control de su cuerpo—. Ve a descansar, nos vemos a las siete y media.

Trudge hizo amago de replicar, pero la _tranquila_ mirada de su jefe lo hizo obedecer.

—Que descanse. —Hizo una reverencia—. Gracias.

Los hermanos Taylor lo observaron partir.

—Joven Tristán —dijo el ama de llaves—, la cena está servida.

El castaño esbozó una suave sonrisa.

—Gracias, ve a descansar nana, mañana será otro día.

La anciana vaciló, pero hizo una reverencia y dejó el salón.

—Mi hijo no quería…

—Harumi. —La mujer tragó la excusa y afirmó con la cabeza, sin levantar la mirada del piso. El nudo en el pecho de Tristán se apretó—. Lamento que él no te diera la presidencia. —El mismo tono estaba empezando a asustarlo—. Pero debes entender que respeté su voluntad, nunca tuve intención de dañarte o hacerte a un lado.

El llanto de la mujer hizo eco en el salón.

—Puedo…

—Lo sé, pero al poner a tu hijo en mi contra nos ha colocado en una situación difícil.

—Yo…

—Bien sabes que el fideicomiso no puede tocarse si no es para lo que fue creado. —El silencio estremeció a Harumi—. Algún abogado de pacotilla, probablemente conocido de la chica, ya le habrá llenado de humo la cabeza, la demanda, aunque no tiene fundamento, nos pondrá en el ojo público, la junta directiva no va a estar feliz, es probable que _quieran_ vender...

—Yo no…

El nudo en el pecho de Tristán se hizo más pesado, respiró despacio, pero no desapareció. El murmullo proveniente de su teléfono, férreamente en su mano derecha lo hizo enfocarse y no caer en el ataque de pánico.

—Es mejor que mantengas la distancia con los asuntos de la fábrica.

Harumi alzó la mirada sin un atisbo de tristeza.

—¡No puedes excluirme de lo que me pertenece!

—Harumi, te recuerdo que nunca has pertenecido a la junta o al personal de la fábrica.

El sosiego en las pupilas castañas de Tristán la rebasó.

—¡No lo he hecho porque tu padre era un machista! ¡Tengo un posgrado en finanzas y administración! ¡Fui la mejor de mi generación!, ¡he llevado a otras empresas al éxito! ¡Y no puedo hacer nada por la empresa que amo! ¿Por qué? ¡Por ser mujer!

La jaqueca había comenzado a expandirse por la nunca, Tristán volvió a inhalar y exhalar despacio.

—Me tomó más de diez años ganarme la confianza de los empleados y la de los clientes, pero aun ahora, cada decisión que tomo es cuestionada y analizada por la junta directiva, ¿realmente crees que te estoy pidiendo que te mantengas al margen por ser mujer?

La pregunta fue un balde de agua helada para Harumi.

—Yo solo quería que siguieras _tus_ sueños.

—Hay cosas más importantes que los sueños. Es tarde, ve a dormir.

Sin decir palabra la mujer salió del salón. El castaño se fue resbalando por la pared hasta quedar sentado en el piso.

— _¡Tristán!_ —La voz de Joey desde su teléfono lo sobresaltó—. _¡Oye, Compañero!_ _No he podido salir, gracias a Daisuke, alias Jean-Luc, y a que Nezumi volvió a equivocarse al hacer corte de caja, pero he estado aquí, estoy aquí. Dame una hora para mandar al diablo al Falso Francés y estaré ahí para partirle la cara al Bastardo y romperle el culo a cualquier abogado de pacotilla. De hecho, le mandé un mensaje a Ryō, estará en tu oficina a primera hora…_

—¡Joey! —La diatriba conmovió a Tristán, cuando por fin logró controlarse, dijo—: Es tarde, _Compañero_ , me daré un baño y a la cama.

— _Está bien, pero promete que nos veremos para cenar… Con la innecesaria remodelación que “Jean-Luc” se empeña en hacer, hoy será nuestro último día abiertos al público._

—Solo si prometes hacer _okonomiyaki_.

_—¡Hecho! Llamaré a Yūgi y nos vemos a las siete en casa de Duke._

Tristán frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Por qué tienes las llaves de la casa de Duke? ¿Qué no está en Inglaterra?

— _¿Celoso?_

—… Sabes qué, no quiero saber.

— _Pero…_

—Por cierto, le dije a Trudge que se diera una vuelta por el restaurante, necesita un trabajo extra. —El silencio del otro lado de la línea lo puso nervioso.

— _Siempre he querido apoyarlo, pero “Jean-Luc” tiene algo contra su cicatriz y que parece matón, y bla, bla, bla. Lo recomendaré con el contratista._

—Gracias. —Taylor bostezó, levantándose, giró los hombros para distenderlos—. Daisuke Satō siempre fue un imbécil, lo perdimos cuando se fue a París a ser un “gran chef”, ¿cómo es que trabajas para él?

— _Misterios de la vida, Compañero, misterios de la vida. Vete a dormir, nos vemos en la cena._

Una maléfica sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Tristán.

—Sueña con Kaiba.

— _Cabr.._. —El corte de la línea interrumpió el insulto—. ¡Maldito Tristán! —reclamó Joey al móvil en su mano—, pero de esta no te salvas. —El eco de su risa maquiavélica se escuchó en todo el restaurante, causando escalofríos en sus colaboradores.

—¿Quién va a ser tu próxima víctima? —preguntó un hombre con el cabello teñido de rubio y un falso acento francés.

—Tú, si sigues metiéndote en donde no te llaman.

Daisuke alzó una ceja.

—Soy tu jefe y chef de este restaurante, no puedes…

Wheeler rodó los ojos.

—¿Te recuerdo quién ha salvado tu culo de la bancarrota?

—¿Tomoya?

La réplica mordaz quedó atorada en la garganta de Wheeler por el sonido de la alarma contra incendios.

—¿¡Dejaste a tu estúpido novio, _Cabeza Hueca_ , sin supervisión!?

Satō mordió el labio inferior y desvió la mirada. Joey no necesitó más, salió de la oficina del gerente directo al incendio.

El reloj marcaba las dos con tres cuando un rubio (natural), cubierto con una manta y un brazo vendado, observaba a los bomberos trabajar en la chamuscada estructura y a la policía interrogar a los testigos.

—¿Quién pensaría que la bodega de los vinos sería tan inflamable? —La chillona voz del novio de Daisuke, alias _Cabeza Hueca_ , se escuchó de fondo.

Joey contuvo las ganas de golpearlo, si de por sí las cosas con “Jean-Luc” siempre habían sido tensas, Wheeler era un líder nato con un currículo impresionante en la administración de restaurantes (sin título universitario) y Satō un excelente chef con un ego del tamaño de la luna, sino fuera por Tomoya Hanasaki, el contador, hacía tiempo que _su_ _sociedad_ habría terminado.

—Bueno —susurró Tomoya a su derecha—, ahora tenemos una excusa para la remodelación.

Wheeler soltó una carcajada, un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, las limpió con discreción y miró a sus compañeros de trabajo.

—Seguiremos con la entrega a domicilio —indicó, el alivio en las caras del personal le provocó un calorcito en su pecho—, así como a las empresas que hemos estado abasteciendo.

—¿En qué cocina? —El falso acento francés fue como las uñas en un pizarrón.

A punto de girarse y lanzar el derechazo, el suave toque en el brazo del rubio lo detuvo.

—Joey —susurró Hanasaki, liberando el brazo—, por favor…

Wheeler respiró profundo, Tomoya llevaba desde la preparatoria enamorado de “Jean-Luc”, pero la súplica era por la docena de familias, incluyendo la suya, que dependían de sus acciones.

—¡Trabajaremos desde la casa de Duke Devlin! —declaró Joey con una brillante sonrisa. Daisuke arqueó ambas cejas—, es lo suficientemente grande para albergarnos a todos y está a diez minutos de aquí.

—¿Conoces a Duke Devlin? —preguntó _El Cabeza Hueca_.

—¡No pienso cocinar en otro lugar que no sea mi cocina!

—Joey. —La suave voz de Tomoya apenas si se escuchó por sobre el griterío de los inútiles—. ¿Podemos usar la casa del señor Devlin?

A punto de un aneurisma, Wheeler alzó las manos al cielo, la manta cayó al suelo, y gritó:

—¡Suficiente! —Incluso los bomberos y la policía se detuvieron—. Querías vacaciones, ¿no? —El rubio se dirigió a “Jean-Luc”—. Bien, mientras dure la remodelación, vete a Tombuctú o a donde quieras con tu noviecito, entre más lejos mejor, yo me haré cargo y te informaré. —Daisuke intentó decir algo, él siguió—: Me lo debes, se lo debes a Tomoya y al equipo, ni siquiera le diré a tu madre. —Estiró la mano, señalando el chamuscado edificio y a _El Cabeza Hueca_. El chef mordió su labio inferior con fuerza y afirmó con la cabeza—. Bien, ahora, por favor, ahórranos tu presencia y la de tu novio.

—Pero ¡no me has dicho si conoces al sexy de Duke Devlin!

La mandíbula de Joey se apretó con fuerza, cerró los ojos, inspiró hondo y habló entre dientes:

—Daisuke, tienes cinco segundos para tomar a tu noviecito e irte de aquí, y ya van tres. —Satō tomó a su pareja del brazo y salió huyendo—. Ahora. —El tono provocó varios escalofríos, volvió la mirada al contador—. No te preocupes por Devlin, ¿vale? Todo está bajo control.

—Pero…

Antes de que Tomoya pudiera argumentar, Joey agregó:

—Confía en mí. —Miró al resto del personal—. Vayan a sus casas, descansen y me pondré en contacto con ustedes y volveremos a la carga, ¿ _ok_?

—¿Qué va a pasar con la remodelación? —preguntó Kaori, el jefe de meseros.

—Sigue en pie, dile a tu hermano que lo espero a las dos, ¿alguien más? —Posó la vista en los ojos de cada uno de sus compañeros para asegurarse de tranquilizarlos.

—¿Qué tal, cena para dos? —La voz grave lo sobresaltó, del escuadrón de bomberos, uno de los más altos, fornido, cabellos negros y ojos de un color imposible, entre verde-gris dependiendo de la luz, habló—. ¿Hoy, a las seis? —El impresionante hombre se acercó cual felino a un rubio con la cara en rojo brillante—. ¿Joey?

El aludido pasó saliva.

—¿Y tú eres?

—Tyler Lee, capitán del 9no escuadrón de Bomberos de Ciudad Domino.

—¡Oh! —El cerebro del rubio pareció entrar en suspensión.

—¿Y?

—¿Eh?

—¿Nuestra cena?

Wheeler sonrió nervioso, su experiencia amorosa no era amplia, se sabía apuesto, ¡claro!, uno no sobrevive a los coqueteos de Mai Valentine sin aprender un par de trucos. Sin embargo, entre sus responsabilidades en casa, los duelos —cada vez más escasos— y el trabajo, apenas lograba sacar a flote una relación a distancia, que sospechaba era unilateral. El codazo en su estómago, cortesía de Hanasaki, lo espabiló.

—Ah, este… —La intensa mirada de Lee le provocó mariposas en el estómago, carraspeó y volvió a tomar el control—: Un gusto, capitán Lee, pero debo declinar…

El puchero en los sensuales labios del bombero casi lo hacen mojar los pantalones y no es que sus parejas no hayan sido atractivas, pero llevaba años sin flirtear y, ¡por favor!, el tipo era hermoso.

—¿Ni siquiera una oportunidad para conocernos? ¿Hay alguien más?

A Joey se le vinieron unos ojos azul eléctrico a la mente.

«¿La hay?», se preguntó. «Una confesión con un “No estoy buscando una pareja, pero podemos _conocernos_ y ver qué pasa” como respuesta, un par de llamadas en el pasado, mensajes en visto y/o respuestas escuetas, semanas después a mi mensaje, no hacen una relación», su corazón dolió, parpadeó intentando contener las lágrimas.

El bombero tomó con delicadeza el brazo vendado del rubio.

—No quiero incomodar —dijo, posando la otra mano en la mejilla de Joey—, pero lo que hiciste hoy fue impresionante. —El pulgar rozó el vendaje—. ¡Salvaste a tres personas! Sería un honor si me permitieras cortejarte.

—¡Santos _caballeros_ , Batman!

Lee soltó una carcajada, mostrando unos brillantes dientes de conejo y unos adorables hoyuelos en las mejillas.

—Bueno, si quieres puedo llamarte Robin. —Se inclinó, a punto de tocar la nariz del rubio con la propia, un fuerte carraspeo los separó.

El nuevo inspector del Distrito de Policía los observaba con sus enormes ojos ámbar. Aunque el oficial se veía muy joven, Joey no pudo evitar sentirse como un adolescente atrapado en mitad de su primer morreo en la calle.

—Señor Wheeler —habló el policía en tono neutro—, aunque _sabemos_ que el incendio fue un _accidente_ …

«Accidente mis…», gritó la cabeza del rubio, «pero “Jean-Luc” no presentará cargos.».

—Se empezará una investigación —continuó el oficial, extendiéndole una tarjeta con sus datos, el rubio la tomó—, tanto por parte del Departamento de Bomberos como por el nuestro.

—Gracias, inspector… —Joey echó un vistazo a la tarjeta—. O’brien, pero…

—Sé que no presentarán cargos —completó el policía—, sin embargo, es importante para deslindar responsabilidades y es probable que su seguro también lo quiera.

Joey asintió con la cabeza, guardando la tarjeta en el bolsillo de la camisa, recordó la cita con el contratista.

—¿Podemos iniciar las remodelaciones?

El inspector le dio una enigmática mirada.

—Siempre y cuando el Departamento de Bomberos indique que se puede, no veo el problema.

Wheeler volvió la mirada al capitán Lee, el bombero con expresión profesional indicó:

—Tendremos un dictamen _preliminar_ al mediodía. —Un brillo travieso cruzó las pupilas verde-gris—. Espero lograr un _sí_ para esa hora.

Otro carraspeo, Lee dio un breve cabeceó al rubio y se alejó con el policía para reunirse con el escuadrón.

—Gracias —susurró Joey con la cara sonrojada, se volvió hacia sus colaboradores y le sorprendió encontrarse solo con Tomoya.

—Son cuarto para las tres —indicó el contador abochornado—, así que los mandé a casa. ¿Quieres que te lleve?

Wheeler sabía que estaba agotado y herido, pero con la adrenalina a tope, negó con la cabeza.

—Descansa, te llamo más tarde. —Hanasaki abrió la boca, él añadió—: Son veinte minutos en bici, me hará bien el paseo.

Los ojos del contador se posaron en el brazo herido.

—Gracias, Joey, si no me hubieras ayudado, yo…

Otro tipo de rubor se adueñó de las facciones del rubio.

—Hubieras hecho lo mismo —farfulló, rascándose la nuca con la mano sana—, procura descansar, _mañana_ será… complicado. —El pequeño contador afirmó con la cabeza, dio media vuelta y se alejó en búsqueda de su auto. Joey lo vio partir, giró hacia donde los bomberos y la policía terminaban las pesquisas, dio un breve vistazo al culo del capitán de bomberos—. ¡Oh _síp_! —ronroneó e inició la caminata al estacionamiento de bicicletas, en la estación del metro a una cuadra del restaurante.

Su fiel compañera lo esperaba, sacó la llave del seguro, colgada en su cuello, palpó la billetera en un bolsillo secreto del pantalón y se preparó para regresar a casa.

«Puedes perder la chaqueta y no habrá problema», recordó las palabras del abuelo Mutō, «pero si pierdes la cartera, tendrás más de uno».

—Gracias al cielo —susurró, un mal movimiento con la muñeca vendada dibujó un rictus de dolor en su rostro—, no pasó a mayores.

Había sido un verdadero milagro que el fuego no se extendiera a todo el restaurante, había consumido la bodega, la cocina y el bar, aunque la mayoría había logrado salir, Tomoyo, Nezumi y Kaori quedaron atrapados en la cocina, Joey no quería imaginar lo que hubiera pasado si las llamas hubieran llegado al cuarto de empleados, donde la mayoría se encontraba alistándose para volver a casa, la simple idea lo aterrorizó.

El viento de la madrugada revolvió los rubios cabellos, pedaleó con fuerza, cerró los ojos y estiró los brazos, dejando que la velocidad controlara la bicicleta. Un ritmo conocido se adueñó de su cabeza.

« _El mensaje es cada vez más claro, la radio está encendida y no paro de dar vueltas*»._ Pronto todo su cuerpo danzaba en el compás de la batería. Abrió los ojos a punto de llegar a una esquina con el semáforo en rojo, retomó el manubrio y se detuvo. Giró la cabeza y se topó con su reflejo en el vidrio de una tienda en liquidación: el cabello revuelto, la cara con ceniza, sin chaqueta, la camisa blanca desfajada con la manga derecha destrozada, resaltando la venda hasta la mano y el pantalón de vestir sucio. « _Miro mi aspecto en el espejo, quiero cambiar de ropa, de peinado, de cara*_ ». El semáforo cambió a verde y, sin dar más importancia a su aspecto, continuó.

No tardó mucho en adentrarse en un grupo de edificios en los límites del centro y la parte más pobre de la ciudad, siguió recto al fondo, al más antiguo. Bajó de la bicicleta tronando los dedos de la mano izquierda, dio una vuelta sobre los talones y movió las caderas al ritmo de la tonada en su cabeza.

— _Hombre_ —entonó, llevando a su fiel compañera al cobertizo a un lado del edificio—, _no voy a ninguna parte, sigo viviendo en esta pocilga*._

Antes de cerrar la desvencijada bodega, dio un par de palmaditas al manubrio, sonrió y se alejó sin dejar de bailar. Chasqueando los dedos y con los brazos arriba de la cabeza, caminó hasta la puerta del edificio, sin cerrojo, abrió con la mano izquierda y…

—¡Quielo a mamá Miho! —El llanto desaforado lo tensó de inmediato.

— _Algo está pasando en algún lado, baby, sé que así es*_. —Corrió por las escaleras hasta el cuarto piso, directo al departamento 3C—. ¿Serenity? —llamó al entrar, sin descalzarse, a una sala en completo caos.

La pelirroja paseaba en brazos, de un lado a otro, a un bebé de cabellos rosados y unos tres años, mientras en una esquina de la sala una rubia de cinco sollozaba y, bajo el dintel de la puerta de la habitación principal, un pelirrojo de siete jugaba nervioso con las mangas del pijama.

Joey buscó con la mirada, al no encontrase con la madre de los niños, “mamá Miho”, tensó la mandíbula.

Serenity al percatarse de su reacción se apresuró a decir:

—¡Katsuya se despertó y no hay manera de calmarlo!, Shizuka y Jōnouchi han intentado ayudarme, pero… —El bebé lloró más fuerte.

—El señor Takahashi… —La asustada voz del pelirrojo apenas y logró oírse—. Ya vino tres veces a decir que si no lo callamos nos va a echar y…

Joey pestañeó un par de veces para humedecer sus ojos, se quitó los zapatos, asegurándose de dejarlos en su lugar, se acercó a su hermana, besó la frente de la mujer y con un movimiento fluido tomó al bebé, Katsuya se retorció y gritó más fuerte. El rubio inhaló profundo, manteniendo el agarre, se dirigió al rincón donde Shizuka aumentó sus hipidos.

—Todo está bien —le dijo a nadie en particular.

Dejó con suavidad al bebé en la alfombra, sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo trasero del pantalón, limpió la cara del pequeño, se posicionó frente a él y lo miró a los hinchados ojos. Katsuya estiró sus manitas y las presionó en la mejilla del adulto, girando el rostro de Joey, el rubio respetó la petición y se mantuvo a lado del niño en silencio, minutos después el pequeño sollozó:

—Ablazame, ablazame…

Despacio, Joey lo envolvió en sus brazos, el pequeño escondió su rostro en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro del rubio. Cuando Katsuya se calmó, Wheeler giró hacia la niña.

—Shizuka —llamó en voz baja, estirando el brazo vendado. Los ojos mieles de la niña se llenaron de más lágrimas, él inclinó la cabeza en invitación y la rubia se lanzó al lado libre del varonil torso—. Todo está bien. —Repitió mirando al pelirrojo—. Jōnouchi —susurró, sus ojos chocolate eran una energía magnética, pero el pequeño no se movió—. Hermanito. —Y como si lo hubieran empujado, el pelirrojo terminó envuelto entre los brazos del rubio y sus hermanos menores.

Sin decir palabra, Serenity se unió a ellos desde la espalda de los niños, frente al rubio, sus ojos chocaron con los de Joey y éste supo que había notado el vendaje y la ceniza, guiñó un ojo y la pelirroja negó con la cabeza. Cuando la respiración de los pequeños se hizo pausada, Serenity separó con delicadeza a Jōnouchi, besó los pelirrojos cabellos del niño y tomó a una dormida Shizuka en brazos.

Cuidando de no lastimar su brazo derecho, Joey se levantó, el agarre en su cuello se hizo más fuerte, acarició la pequeña espalda en círculos.

Jōnouchi talló sus adormilados ojos, el rubio lo observó y estiró la mano vendada, el pelirrojo se apresuró a tomarla, más dormido que despierto se dejó llevar a la habitación de Joey.

Depositando un beso en los rosados cabellos de Katsuya, Joey lo arrulló mientras lo colocaba en la cama, en medio de sus hermanos, acarició los rubios rizos de Shizuka, besó la frente de Jōnouchi, se aseguró de que estuvieran cómodos y salió de la habitación.

La estancia lucia más organizada, Serenity se le acercó con una taza de té, él la tomó y dio un par de sorbos. La pelirroja lo dirigió al sillón de tres piezas, junto a un botiquín. Joey puso la taza en la mesa de centro, recargó la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón y permitió que ella hiciera su trabajo.

—¿Y su madre?

La pelirroja detuvo su inspección del brazo herido.

—Cuando llegué de mi turno en el hospital, Jōnouchi estaba a cargo… —Apretó los labios—. Me dijo que Miho se fue como a las cuatro. Les di de cenar y los acosté.

El rubio alzó la cabeza.

—¿Me estás diciendo que estuvieron solos hasta las diez? —Se levantó—. ¡Esa _Perra_!

—¡Joey! —regañó Serenity, señalando con la barbilla la habitación del rubio.

Wheeler exhaló y volvió a sentarse.

—¿Va a regresar?

La pelirroja retomó la inspección del brazo.

—No lo sé, le dijo a Jōnouchi que iba a ver a sus _abuelos_ y regresaría por ellos.

Joey cerró los ojos, dudaba que los Nosaka aceptaran a Miho con tres niños fuera del matrimonio, peor, hijos de un alcohólico-drogadicto apostador y descendiente de americanos. En realidad, no entendía cómo es que su enérgica compañera de preparatoria (primer amor de Tristán, mejor amiga de Téa y eterna enamorada de Ryō), había terminado con su padre.

Joseph Wheeler sénior había desaparecido meses antes de la graduación, en vez de buscarlo, Joey se dedicó a sacar la escuela, pagar las deudas y organizar todo para convertirse en un duelista profesional. Cuando empezaba a quitarse la sombra de Kaiba y Yūgi, su madre volvió a casarse, si bien Serenity siempre negó alguna ofensa por parte de su nuevo _padrastro_ , pidió mudarse con él y estudiar la preparatoria en Ciudad Domino, ¡por supuesto que aceptó!, aunque eso implicó volver a los trabajos de medio tiempo.

Al principio, Serenity se ofreció a trabajar, él se negó, si pudo mantener a su desobligado padre por años, ella no sería problema, además, juntos eran un gran equipo. No obstante, la meta de Serenity era ser médica cirujana y la facultad no era barata, así que disminuyó su participación en los duelos para combinarlo con un trabajo estable.

Las primeras veces que la pelirroja hizo el examen en la facultad de medicina, buscando también una beca, no lo pasó. Pasarían años para que se descubriera el fraude del decano para _reducir_ el ingreso de mujeres. En tanto, fue doloroso ver a su hermana deprimida, al final, la pelirroja logró salir del bache e inscribirse a la escuela de enfermería, él podía cubrir los gastos y, a la par, seguir participando en los duelos de monstruos.

Entonces, un día, Miho Nosaka se apareció en la puerta con un bebé, argumentando que era hijo de Joseph sénior se instaló en la habitación principal (ignorada por años por los hermanos). Al principio Nosaka se esmeraba en apoyarlos y crear un hogar para su hijo; antes de que Jōnouchi cumpliera un año, Joseph padre volvió con el discurso de haberse rehabilitado, Serenity y Miho lo aceptaron con altas expectativas. Las cosas funcionaron por un tiempo.

Con demasiadas personas en un departamento de 70 m², Joey inició los preparativos para mudarse y dejar a la nueva familia, pero Miho volvió a embarazarse, Joseph a recaer.

La primera vez que Joey internó a su padre en una clínica, en verdad creyó que lo lograría, tenía una nueva familia y una mujer que lo amaba, le tomó muy poco darse cuenta de que el _Viejo_ había perdido la guerra contra las adicciones. La situación se repitió varias veces, de alguna forma Joey y Serenity se adaptaron, Miho no volvió a ser la misma. Ahora, Joseph estaba de nuevo en una clínica en Hokkaidō y Joey tenía la corazonada de que no volvería, intuía que Miho pensaba igual, por eso había acudido a sus padres cuando antes no lo había hecho.

«Si es necesario», pensó, apretando los ojos para tranquilizar el ardor en ellos, «pelearé por su custodia total», decidido, abrió los ojos, en voz baja preguntó—: ¿No deberías estar descansando para tu examen?

La pelirroja paró de cambiarle el vendaje, alzó la vista y clavó sus castaños ojos en los del rubio.

—Aún hay tiempo. —Joey quiso replicar, ella prosiguió—: ¿Vas a decirme qué pasó? —Continuó con el cambio de vendas—. Ponte una bolsa cuando te bañes, hay que poner un ungüento y cambiar los vendajes cada seis horas.

Joey sonrió orgulloso.

—¡Esa es mi doctora!

—¡Joey!

— _El_ _Cabeza Hueca_ hizo de las suyas, no pasó a mayores, todos están bien.

Serenity lo evaluó con la mirada, al final dio un largo suspiro.

—Joey… —El tono le indicó al rubio que no le iba a gustar lo que vendría—. ¿Qué vamos a hacer con los niños?

El rubio la miró, entendía su preocupación, con todo y su amargura Miho los _atendía_ mientras ellos trabajaban.

—Lo resolveremos —dijo, poniéndose de pie—, necesito un baño y dormir.

Serenity se mordió el interior de una mejilla.

—Mamá llamó. —El rubio alzó la vista al techo, afirmó con la cabeza y se dirigió al baño, seguro de que ella lo seguía—. Dijo que Albert está dispuesto a apoyarme con la colegiatura si regreso a vivir con ellos.

Joey tronó su cuello, se acercó al armario del pasillo y sacó una toalla.

—¿Es lo que quieres? —Giró la vista por sobre su hombro.

La pelirroja le extendió una bolsa para el brazo.

—No —murmuró—, pero nos vendría bien la ayuda. —Joey giró por completo y la envolvió entre sus brazos. Estuvieron así por unos minutos hasta que la pelirroja se removió—, dúchate, te alcanzaré el pijama y me iré a dormir.

Joey le dio un beso en la frente y tomó la bolsa.

—Estaremos bien —susurró antes de meterse al baño—, siempre lo hacemos.

El agua tibia se esparció por su piel borrando la incertidumbre y despejando las dudas. Con la imagen de su cama ocupada en mente, salió en pijama, secando su cabello con una toalla. Al alzar la vista, el sofá-cama estaba listo y Serenity lo miraba con el teléfono inalámbrico en la mano.

—Es Yūgi.

Joey arrugó el entrecejo, tomó el auricular y con un movimiento de cabeza despidió a su hermana, la mujer correspondió el gesto y se metió a su habitación.

— _¡Joey!_ —La histérica voz de Yūgi lo hizo alejar el auricular—. _¿Estás bien?, escuché en la radio que hubo un incendio en el restaurante y te llamé, pero me mandó a buzón…, estaba a punto de ir y recordé que tenías teléfono en casa y…_

—Yūgi —susurró, acomodándose en el sofá-cama—, estoy bien, no te preocupes. —Del otro lado de la línea el tricolor pasó saliva. Algo en la cabeza del rubio reaccionó—: ¡Dejé el móvil en la oficina! Con todo el alboroto lo olvidé, espero que todavía sirva… ¡Demonios!

— _Puedo avisarles a los chicos y que te llamen a_ _tu casa…_

—¡Oh, _Hermano_!, eso sería grandioso. —Guardó silencio—. Definitivamente los niños no irán a la escuela, puedo pedirle a la señora Yamamoto que los cuide mientras voy al Departamento de Bomberos y tengo que hablar al seguro…

— _Joey_ , _¿qué tal si te envío mi antiguo teléfono con Inogashira?, vendrá antes de las siete…_

—¡Oh, Yūgi, no podría pagarlo!

— _No te preocupes, yo lo cubro. Ahora, me dirás, ¿qué pasó?_

— _El Cabeza Hueca_ se quedó sin supervisión y ¡ahora tenemos un verdadero motivo para remodelar!

— _¡Joey, no es gracioso!_

—Estoy bien, _Hermano_ , solo una pequeña herida en el brazo.

— _¡Joey!_

—Serenity ya me revisó, de verdad estoy bien. Pero ¿no deberías estar descansando? Ayer me dijiste que ibas a dormir largo y tendido después de entregar el proyecto. —El silencio le dio la respuesta—. ¿El _estólido_ te lo regresó?

Mutō casi se ahoga con la carcajada.

— _¿De nuevo estás leyendo el diccionario? Téa tiene que apurarse y conseguirte la nueva novela china._

—¡Oye! —dijo indignado el rubio—, mi vocabulario es algo que debe cultivarse y he terminado con el _fandom_ , _finito_ … y no me cambies el tema.

El tricolor suspiró abatido.

— _Me pidió que corrigiera unos detalles y…_

—¡Yūgi son las cuatro de la mañana! Dime, ¿descansaste?

— _Dormí unos minutos_ …

—¡Yūgi!

— _Estará listo para cuando Inogashira venga a recogerlo, luego dormiré unas horas. Bien sabes que en el día no puedo avanzar mucho…_

Wheeler apretó la mandíbula, inspiró hondo y expresó:

—Si no te cuidas, entonces a quien tendremos que cuidar es a ti. —El tricolor quiso replicar, pero el rubio añadió—: Saruwatari abusa de ti, deberías mandarlo al diablo e iniciar tu propio negocio.

— _Joey, el cliente es muy estricto y pide cambios de último momento…_

—Cambios mis polainas, seguro de que ya tenía las indicaciones, pero como no sabe organizarse todo te lo dice a último momento y le sacas el trabajo a costa de tu salud.

— _Joey._

Wheeler suspiró.

—Prométeme que después de que entregues “las correcciones”, vas a descansar y olvidarte de Saruwatari. Es más, nos reuniremos con Tristán y nos vamos a emborrachar y comer hasta reventar. ¡A las siete en casa de Duke!

— _¿Tienes las llaves de la casa de Duke? Creí que_ _Ryō se encargaría de regar las plantas y darle de comer al gato. ¿Joey_? —Un leve ronquido se escuchó—. ¡Ah! —suspiró resignado—, dulces sueños, _Amigo_. —Colgó, mandó un mensaje al chat del grupo con las _novedades_ de Joey y puso el teléfono en un extremo del escritorio.

Miró los tres monitores frente a él: en la pantalla izquierda la radio sonaba a un volumen bajo, en tanto mostraba varios documentos abiertos, en el de la derecha varios gráficos, resultado de su trabajo, en el centro, el cursor parpadeaba en el último código a modificar, ahogó un suspiro y giró a la ventana.

Las farolas de la avenida alumbraban tenebrosamente las construcciones, entrecerró los ojos buscando, quizás si se concentraba una silueta surgiría para encontrarse con otra, algo saldría mal y él, el único testigo, tendría que tomar la misión en sus manos, pero el paisaje no cambió. Miró hacia el cielo, parecía nublado. Soltó otro suspiro, volvió al monitor del centro, minimizó la ventana del código y abrió diversas páginas sobre el Duelo de Monstruos, navegó entre noticias y rumores hasta que un encabezado llamó su atención:

 _“El Faraón Atem e Industrias Millennium logran un contrato de $300 billones de dólares”_. Entre más leía, el ceño de Yūgi se iba endureciendo.

—Se supone —susurró, tanteando con la mano el escritorio en busca del teléfono— que, después de Holanda, regresaría y hablaríamos sobre… —La luz de la lámpara destelló un anillo en su dedo anular. Sin apartar la vista de la lectura, tomó el aparato. El artículo aseguraba que el gran empresario Atem Akhenamkhanen viajaría a Rusia para extender su _imperio_. Con apenas un vistazo a la pantalla del móvil, pulsó una tecla de marcado rápido y acomodó el teléfono en su oreja. Observó el reloj en la computadora, 4:30 a.m. «Son las nueve y media en Ámsterdam», pensó y por poco arroja el teléfono cuando sus ojos se toparon con _“Después de Seto Kaiba, se le considera el soltero más codiciado”_.

— _¿Cariño?_ —La adormilada voz de Atem le provocó un ardor en el estómago.

—Cariño —respondió con los dientes apretados—, ¿qué tal tu viaje a Rusia?

Algo del otro de la línea cayó, el estruendo lo hizo alejar el teléfono, instantes después, el Faraón habló:

— _Te lo iba a contar en nuestra llamada del mediodía…_

—Ajá —masculló Yūgi—, puedo _entender_ el cambio de planes… —Hizo una pausa, incrédulo por haber dicho tal estupidez—: Lo que no entiendo es que, según… Forbes, planeaste _tu gira de trabajo_ hace seis meses.

Una exasperada maldición se escuchó del otro lado de la línea, las lágrimas empaparon las largas pestañas del japonés.

— _Yūgi, amor, sabes que nunca esperé que Millennium creciera como lo ha hecho, es sorprendente lo que en tan pocos años he logrado, no puedo_ …

La declaración en singular fue un derechazo para Yūgi.

« _¡Hijo de…!_ », gritó en su cabeza, «¿¡quién diablos te apoyó cuando _regresaste_ del Antiguo Egipto, después de que Seto Kaiba se liara con el cubo de Quantum y tuviéramos que ir a rescatarlo!? ¿¡Quién diablos te dio el primer esbozo del juego!?», pero nada salió de su boca.

— _Aibō’’ estoy a punto de lograr una ventaja sobre Seth..._

«Así que Kaiba», soltó un agotado suspiro, la estúpida rivalidad de esos dos estaba destrozando a más de uno. «¿Por él volviste?», se preguntó no por primera vez.

Había estado tan ilusionado cuando Aigami aseguró que Atem volvería, fue tan dichoso cuando por fin pudo verlo en su propio esplendor. Si bien mantenía el mismo tono de cabellos, el Faraón distaba de la imagen del espíritu atrapado en el Rompecabezas del Milenio: tan alto y atlético como Seto, de tez morena, rasgos aristocráticos —similares a los del faraón Aknamkanon—, un fulgor azul eléctrico alrededor de las pupilas púrpuras y un aura de misterio, confirmó a Yūgi lo que ya sabía.

Mutō empezó a sospechar de sus sentimientos por su _gentil_ Yami después de Ciudad Batallas, conjetura que guardó en lo más recóndito de su mente, la sola idea de sentir algo por un ser _muy_ _similar_ a él (y posible alma de otra vida) le revolvía el estómago, sin embargo, una voz en su cabeza solía atormentarlo con “¿Cómo es que eres su reencarnación si su espíritu está encerrado en el rompecabezas?”, en el momento en el que sus ojos se encontraron otra vez, lo supo, ¡eran dos seres completamente diferentes! y amaba al Faraón y daría todo por estar a su lado, incluso quedarse en el Antiguo Egipto, al final quien eligió acompañarlo fue Atem.

Aunque no se arrepentía de tenerlo de nuevo en su vida, no había sido fácil. Si bien los Ishtar habían logrado crearle una identidad al Faraón y su aspecto ayudaba a no relacionarlo _del todo_ con Yūgi, en esta dimensión no era el líder de naciones y sus conocimientos eran más para una clase de historia. Los primeros años fueron de aprendizaje y adaptación, los siguientes habían sido de forjarse un nombre. Eso sin contar el largo proceso para establecerse como pareja, aun ahora, Ishizu fungía como acompañante en los eventos públicos.

— _¿_ _Aibō?_

«Sí», se dijo Yūgi, «eso es lo que he sido por todos estos años, tu fiel _compañero_ …». Cerró la ventana del artículo. Tragándose el nudo en la garganta, murmuró—: Es tarde Yami.

— _Pero, cariño…_

—Atem —llamó en un tono bajo, decaído—, estoy cansado, ha sido un día muy largo y…

— _Dijimos que no nos iríamos a la cama enojados_ …

Yūgi resopló por la nariz.

—No estoy enojado, Atem.

— _Ok, te hablo en unas horas y lo resolveremos._

Otro bufido, ese “resolveremos” significaba aceptar lo _dicho_ por el egipcio.

—No. —El gimoteo en el otro lado de la línea _casi_ lo hace sonreír—. Mejor háblame cuando llegues a Rusia, ¿vale? —Y colgó. Observó el teléfono en su mano, tenía la esperanza de ver la llamada entrante de Yami, pero la pantalla siguió en negro. Resignado y con un peso en el estómago, volvió al monitor del centro, maximizando la ventana del código. Por la siguiente hora lo único que se escuchó fue el presionar de las teclas. Un suave golpe en la puerta lo distrajo—. Adelante —indicó, dando una última revisión al programa.

La puerta se abrió, un fornido pelirrojo en uniforme de enfermería entró.

—Yūgi —saludó, el tricolor giró la cabeza hacia él—, Megumi llega en quince minutos y necesito retirarme, le prometí a Setsuna que estaría cuando despertara…

Mutō parpadeó confundido, miró la hora en la computadora, 5:50 a.m.

—¿Tu turno no terminó ayer a las ocho —inquirió, mirando al pelirrojo—, Imori?

El rostro del enfermero se contrajo indeciso.

—Megumi tuvo un inconveniente…, estabas muy ocupado por eso no te avisé.

Yūgi lo observó por unos instantes.

—Entiendo, dame un momento —dijo, volviendo al monitor—, por favor. —Guardó los cambios en el archivo, tanto en el disco duro como en una USB, que metió en un sobre y dejó en el escritorio. Se inclinó hacia los cajones, del primero tomó la billetera y extrajo un par de yenes y los puso en un sobre, del tercero sacó una caja de teléfono, la puso bajo el sobre de la USB, se levantó y se paró frente al pelirrojo—. Gracias por tus servicios. —Extendió el sobre con una leve reverencia.

Imori lo miró sorprendido.

—Yūgi, mi paga es a fin de mes, no es…

El tricolor sonrió.

—No cualquiera _se queda_ cuando su turno terminó diez horas atrás.

El enfermero tragó saliva.

—Gracias. —Tomó el sobre, pestañeando varias veces—. Ayer _avanzamos_ en la terapia. —Las pupilas de Yūgi brillaron ilusionadas—. Requiere poner mucho de su parte y subir el ánimo, puede caminar, pero… —El nudo en la garganta de Mutō amenazó con desbordarse, el enfermero continuó—: No quiere.

Yūgi asintió con la cabeza.

—Gracias —susurró, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—Ha tenido un sueño tranquilo —explicó, haciéndose a un lado para permitir al tricolor pasar—, le administré el medicamento hace una hora. —Ambos caminaron por un pasillo a oscuras, hacia las escaleras—. La segunda dosis es en seis horas. Dormirá hasta las ocho, Megumi solo requiere calentar el desayuno. Al mediodía tiene programada una salida al parque, ya le indiqué a Megumi que esté pendiente del clima y estimule sus piernas antes del baño. —Al llegar a la planta baja, Yūgi observó al pelirrojo tomar sus cosas, ponerse la chaqueta y calzarse—. Nos vemos mañana, si necesitas algo, llámame.

Mutō hizo una reverencia.

—Gracias, por todo. —Imori lo imitó y salió. Las pupilas violetas de Yūgi quedaron fijas en la puerta cerrada, estaba exhausto, «Simplemente me quedaré aquí», la junta directiva en su cerebro estuvo de acuerdo. «Quizás si no me muevo nadie lo notará». Un portazo lo _despertó_ , al girarse se encontró con su progenitora’’’ en la parte superior de la escalera con maleta en mano—. ¿Mamá?

La señora Mutō bajó despacio, dejó la abultada maleta, volvió a subir y esta vez regresó con dos valijas más grandes sin resoplar siquiera. El tricolor parpadeó confundido.

—Yūgi —llamó la mujer en ese tono al que ningún vástago le gusta ser nombrado—. Tu padre y yo hablamos, y hemos decidido que, dado que ya eres un adulto, ya _no_ _nos_ _necesitas_ …

El ex Rey de los Juegos frunció el entrecejo.

«Dejé de _necesitarlos_ a los dieciséis», ponderó en su cabeza, haciendo un recuento de sus regalías por haber sido la imagen del Duelo de Monstruos.

—Así que hemos decidido mudarnos a Okinawa y disfrutar de nuestros años dorados.

—¿¡Qué!?

—Hijo. —La mujer se acomodó un mechón de cano cabello tras la oreja—. Tu padre se ha pasado largos años trabajando en el extranjero para darnos lo mejor.

—Si con lo mejor te refieres a vivir en casa de _su_ padre —profirió Yūgi con ironía. Una voz en su cabeza parecía decir “¡Cállate!”, estaba demasiado cansado como para hacerle caso— y vivir de las ganancias de la tienda, no me imagino qué habría sido de _nosotros_ si _él_ no se hubiera sacrificado.

La mujer lo miró boquiabierta, entrecerró los ojos y un destello cruzó sus ojos negros.

—Tu padre se enteró —murmuró con retintín—, por un antiguo colega, que iniciaste el trámite para registrar a tu _amiguito_ Atem como parte de la familia’*.

Yūgi estaba considerando la idea de quedarse dormido con los ojos abiertos, así que fue una sorpresa cuando se escuchó decir:

—Teniendo en cuenta _su casa chica_ en San Francisco, no entiendo la queja. —El tricolor por instinto se hizo hacia atrás, evitando la bofetada. «¡Vaya!, sí tengo reflejos, los videojuegos sí funcionan».

—¡Yūgi! —La mujer quedó con la mano estirada—. ¿¡Quién te crees que eres para hablarme así!? —Se acercó al tricolor y aunque no había crecido mucho, sin duda era más alto que ella—. ¡Soy tu madre!

Con suavidad, Yūgi tomó la mano estirada y besó el dorso.

—Mamá —susurró, posando sus ojos en los de su progenitora—, si papá y tú han decidido pasar _sus años dorados_ en Okinawa, está bien, es su vida después de todo, pero ¿por qué me lo dices hasta ahora?

— _Nuestro_ vuelo sale a las nueve, hijo, ya sabes, _tenemos_ que estar dos horas antes…

El tricolor la miró desconcertado, recapituló sus palabras. Su madre seguía hablando sobre los trámites en el aeropuerto, mientras recorría la estancia y tomaba bolsas previamente preparadas.

«Oh», la cabeza de Yūgi susurró, aunque su consciencia todavía no parecía entender, así que cambió de táctica. Sonrió como el _dulce_ _niño_ que la mayoría creía era y pronunció—: Solo me gustaría saber ¿qué con abuelito? ¿La tienda? Estabas haciendo un gran trabajo con ella, parecías feliz de ocuparte de algo más… —Prefirió omitir “que ser ama de casa”—. Creí que tu plan era expandirla y abrir sucursales.

La mujer se detuvo a mitad del salón, jugó nerviosamente con sus manos.

—Yo... —Apretó los labios, abrió la boca una y otra vez, respirando profundo, susurró—: No _calculé_ bien y… es mejor que la tienda _la siga manejando_ tu abuelo. —Yūgi arqueó ambas cejas—. Al fin y al cabo le da algo en qué entretenerse.

El tricolor parpadeó incrédulo, el sentimiento de que algo no estaba bien aumentó.

—Mamá, abuelito, no está para dirigir la tienda…, desde hace años. ¿Hay algún problema?

La mujer se removió incomoda.

—Hijo. —El tono que usó fue el de _no hagas preguntas_ —. A Solomon le hará bien _volver_. Aunque con su pensión bien podría disfrutar de su retiro, ya _viajó_ en su juventud.

—¿Pensión? —Yūgi frunció la nariz—. Mamá, ¿de dónde crees que sale el dinero para mantener esta casa y los gastos del cuidado que abuelito necesita?

Ella lo miró fijamente, como si la respuesta fuera obvia. Abrió la boca para responder y el sonido de un claxon los sobresaltó.

—Cariño —dijo, cuando se repuso—, es tu padre. —Sin dar más detalles se giró para tomar una de las maletas, él intentó tomar las otras—. Déjalo, ya lo hago yo.

«¿Qué diablos?», especuló Yūgi arrugando el entrecejo, «Toda mi vida diciendo que “debía ser un caballero y ayudar siempre a una dama” y ahora ¿ella lo hace?». Por mucho que quisiera averiguar, se quedó ahí, mirando en cámara lenta a su madre ir y venir por las cosas.

Cuando por fin pareció que había sacado todo, la señora Mutō se detuvo frente a él.

—Te quiero, hijo —expresó, poniéndose de puntillas para besar la mejilla de Yūgi.

—¿No va a pasar a saludar? —Los ojos de Yūgi estaban en la puerta emparejada.

Su madre esbozó una sonrisa tirante.

—Tu padre no se _siente_ _bienvenido_ por el trámite que iniciaste _sin_ consultarnos.

Yūgi la miró directo a los ojos.

—Mamá…

La señora Mutō alzó una mano para callarlo.

—Lo sé, cariño, solo _dale tiempo_.

El tricolor mordió su labio inferior.

—¿Y abuelito?

Su madre soltó un suspiro derrotado.

—Hay cosas que Solomon y él no han… —Hizo una indecisa pausa—. _Resuelto_. —Yūgi quiso decir algo, ella acarició la varonil mejilla—. Dale _tiempo_.

Yūgi volteó hacia el piso de arriba.

«No creo que lo tenga». Regresó la vista a su progenitora y susurró—: Cuídate, mamá.

La señora Mutō asintió con la cabeza, tragó saliva, hizo ademán de querer abrazarlo, en último momento se detuvo, volvió a pasar saliva, giró sobre sus talones y salió sin mirar atrás.

La puerta se cerró dejando la estancia en una silenciosa penumbra. Tal vez fue el agotamiento, pero en vez de dolor, Yūgi tenía un profundo malestar en la boca del estómago. El tic-tac del reloj de la sala empezó a adormecerlo, llevaba cerca de treinta seis horas despierto y estaba a nada de colapsar. Un par de golpes en la puerta lo hicieron parpadear incrédulo, otro par de golpes confirmó que no lo había soñado. Arrastrando los pies, se dirigió a la puerta, el frío viento de la madrugada lo terminó por despabilar.

—Buenos días —habló Inogashira en voz baja y haciendo una reverencia—, señor Mutō, vine como me indicó.

Soñoliento, el tricolor afirmó con la cabeza.

—Buenos días —dijo, haciéndose a un lado para dejar pasar al hombre—, Goro, gracias por venir tan temprano. —Inogashira no avanzó del _genkan’’_ *. Yūgi sonrió amable—. En un momento vuelvo, por favor, siéntete libre de pasar a la sala. —Las mejillas del hombre se ruborizaron, afirmó con la cabeza y empezó a descalzarse. El tricolor giró sobre sus talones, subió por las escaleras y se apresuró a llegar al estudio, al final del pasillo. Al entrar, su teléfono parpadeaba, lo tomó mientras buscaba un sobre para el pago de Goro, al terminar de acomodar el dinero, agarró la caja del teléfono y el sobre de la USB. Se quedó bajo el dintel de la puerta mientras abría la aplicación de mensajería en su móvil, había varios mensajes en el chat del grupo, un par de llamadas de Tristán, Ryō y «¿Duke?», su entrecejo se frunció. «¿Qué estarán tramando esos dos?». A punto de mandar un audio para responder, un grito lo hizo salir corriendo.

—¡Señor, por favor…! —La desgarrada voz de Solomon, encogió el corazón de Yūgi. Al abrir la puerta de la alcoba, el otrora vigoroso anciano daba manotazos en el aire—, por favor, señor, le juro que no lo hice a propósito…

—Abuelito —susurró Yūgi, aguantándose las lágrimas, dejó las cosas en la mesa de noche y se acercó a la cama —, todo está bien.

Intentó tomar los brazos del anciano, pero se movía demasiado, aunado a su agotamiento, en un inesperado manotazo del abuelo, terminó sentado en el piso. De pronto, pareció como si se hubiera sumergido en agua, los gritos amortiguados y todo a su alrededor parecía flotar.

—¿Señor Mutō? —La preocupada voz de Inogashira, desde la escalera, lo sacó del aturdimiento y calló los gritos de un aterrado Solomon—. ¿Necesita ayuda?

—No —titubeó, el sonido de pasos le hizo agregar en voz alta—: Dame un momento, por favor. —Una náusea se le vino, dio un par de inhalaciones profundas, el sudor frío recorrió su frente. En el instante que se sintió más calmado se puso de pie, todo parecía inestable, pero logró mantener el equilibrio. Le dio un vistazo a Solomon, el viejo se había encogido en una esquina de la cama, un _peculiar_ aroma inundó la habitación—. Entiendo…, regreso en un momento, abuelito. No pasa nada. —Tomó las cosas de la mesa de noche, guardó su teléfono en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón y se acercó al pasillo.

Goro estaba a unos pasos de la escalera.

—¿Pue-puedo ayudarlo?

La sensata mirada del hombre reconfortó a Yūgi.

—Gracias —dijo, negando con la cabeza y se acercó a Inogashira—. Por favor, entrega esto en casa de Saruwatari. —Le dio el sobre de la USB, no le pasó desapercibida la breve mueca de desagrado en el pelinegro—. Y esto, en casa de Joey Wheeler. —El brillo en los ojos del Goro al tomar la caja le provocó una sonrisa, que disimuló con un carraspeo. «Tantos _admiradores_ y Joey persiguiendo una _ilusión_ , pero no soy quien para opinar». Observó al mensajero guardar las cosas en una bandolera—. Esto es para ti. —Extendió el sobre con dinero.

—Pero el señor Saruwatari cubre mis servicios…

Yūgi negó enérgico con la cabeza.

—Por la entrega extra.

Goro hizo una reverencia, por un momento desvió la mirada hacia la habitación de Solomon, apretó los labios y partió. El tricolor se mantuvo en el descansillo de la escalera hasta escuchar el cierre de la puerta. Despacio volvió a la recámara, procurando no asustar más al anciano, se acercó a la ventana, abrió las cortinas, el cielo empezaba a clarear, abrió un poco la ventana de tal modo que la brisa no enfriara la habitación, pero la ventilara. Se giró al armario y buscó sábanas y ropa.

—¿Yūgi? —La voz de Solomon era suave y baja—. ¿Eres tú, hijo?

El ex Rey de los Juegos viró la cabeza por sobre el hombro.

—Buenos días, abuelito —musitó y regresó a buscar los enseres faltantes—, ¿dormiste bien?

—… ¿Vas a dejarme con Megumi?

Yūgi se volvió hacia a él, la mirada preocupada de Solomon confirmó sus sospechas.

—No —dijo, tragando el nudo en la garganta hizo una nota mental de solicitar un reemplazo para Megumi—, hoy seremos tú y yo. —Acomodó todo en la cama y comenzó la ardua tarea de limpieza, aunque Solomon pesaba menos de 50 kilos, para un agotado tricolor fue todo un desafío—. Dime si te hago daño, ¿vale? —Solomon desvió la mirada a la ventana y empezó a hacer pucheros—. ¿Te hice daño, abuelito?

Sin poder contenerse, el anciano empezó a llorar.

—Se supone que no debías hacer _esto_ —hipó desconsolado—, este viejo inútil, yo te limpié los pañales y ahora… ¡ay, hijo! ¿Cómo terminé así?

El tricolor terminó, se limpió las manos con una toalla húmeda y acunó el rostro de Solomon.

—Todo está bien abuelito, no hay nada de qué avergonzarse. —Besó los blancos cabellos y limpió las arrugadas mejillas con los pulgares—. Ahora, cambiemos las sábanas. —Con la presteza que los años le habían dado pronto estuvo como si nada hubiera pasado. El sol se alzaba rojo en un cielo despejado, Yūgi terminó de darle agua con una pajilla y se sentó en el sillón de una plaza a lado de la cama—. Abuelito —llamó dócil, Solomon le prestó atención—, ¿te agrada Imori?

El anciano se quedó callado por unos instantes.

—Es un buen hombre —respondió, haciendo muecas como si le costara ubicar sus pensamientos—, me hizo sopa de miso, por las noches se asegura de que tenga una cobija calientita y no me… —Evadió la penetrante mirada de Yūgi—. Y dice que puedo caminar, pero yo ya no puedo, hijo, yo ya no puedo…

Habitualmente, Yūgi hubiera replicado e intentado animarlo, esta vez dejó al silencio envolverlos. Solomon no tardó en dormirse, él volvió la vista a la ventana, los rayos de sol iluminaron la habitación, cerró los ojos y dejó que la luz templara su piel.

“ _Te quedas ahí, envejeciendo, no es más que una broma*”_ , el sonido de un automóvil al cruzar la calle lo hizo abrir los ojos. _“Me sacudiré este mundo de mi espalda*”_.

Con la tonada en la cabeza, Yūgi observó la avenida.

—Soy el maldito _Rey de los Juegos_ —murmuró, los ojos violetas adquirieron un férreo destello. Sacó el teléfono, mandó un breve mensaje al chat del grupo, mandó otro mensaje al supervisor de Megumi, pensar en el enfermero hizo que la rabia ondulara en todo su ser, el tipo ni siquiera se había presentado y no sabía si sentirse aliviado o todo lo contrario—. Esto no quedará así… —Apretó la mandíbula, observó al anciano en la cama—. Nadie volverá a lastimarte, abuelito, te lo prometo. —Respiró varias veces, aunque no logró calmarse del todo, con gran esfuerzo hizo a un lado el cúmulo de emociones. Permaneció mirando un punto en la pared, la alerta de mensajes entrantes devolvió su vista al aparato en sus manos, dio un vistazo a los mensajes y, sin pensarlo, marcó, el tono no tardó en ser respondido—. Joey, Tristán.

— _¡Hermano, son cuarto para las ocho!_ —protestó el rubio con voz ronca _—, gracias por el teléfono, pero llámame como a las diez._

— _¡Joey!_ —gritó Taylor—. _¿Estás bien? He intentado llamarte a tu casa, pero suena ocupado._

Del otro lado de la línea se escucharon roces y un par de golpes.

 _—Olvidé colgar. —_ La voz de Wheeler se escuchó como si hubiera corrido un maratón—. _Y el teléfono se bloqueó._ —Otro par de ruidos—. _Ya puedes llamarme, aunque si ya estamos aquí, puedes preguntar lo que quieras, incluso por ciertos ojos verdes…_

— _¡Idiota!_

— _¿Yo soy el idiota?_

Mutō no pudo evitar reírse, Solomon se removió en la cama, así que se levantó, besó la frente del anciano y salió de la habitación, dejando la puerta entreabierta.

—Chicos —exclamó, dirigiéndose a su habitación en el tercer piso—, necesito que presten atención. —Joey y Tristán dejaron su pelea de indirectas—. Gracias. —Entró a su recámara, impoluta, y empezó a desvestirse camino al baño—. ¡Estoy harto!

— _¡Yūgi!_

— _¡Hermano, todo va a estar bien! Verás que el abuelo logrará salir de esta…_

Completamente desnudo frente al espejo del baño, la sonrisa de Mutō se ensanchó.

—No me refiero a mi abuelo, Joey. —Tristán intentó decir algo—. ¿Son felices? ¡No! Déjenme ser más claro. —Joey se ahogó con su saliva—. ¿Están satisfechos con lo que han hecho con su vida? Y no me mientan. ¡No! Más bien, ¡no se mientan!

— _Yūgi_ —empezó Tristán con evidente preocupación—. _La vida nos ha llevado por caminos que no pensamos, pero hemos logrado muchas cosas…_

—No me refiero a eso, Tristán. —El tricolor comenzó a llenar la tina con agua caliente—. Lo que les pregunto es, ¿esta es la vida que quieren vivir?

— _Bueno, Hermano_ —titubeó Joey— _, no es precisamente lo que había planeado, pero no me quejo._

Yūgi puso el teléfono en altavoz y lo dejó en el mueble de las toallas para empezar a asearse.

—Sí —dijo en voz alta—, la vida es dura y le encanta desbaratar los planes. Más ¡cuando te has dejado _domar_ por la maldita!

— _Amigo me estás preocupando_ —habló Tristan, de fondo se escucharon las bocinas del tráfico—. _¿Necesitas ayuda?_

Yūgi soltó una carcajada.

— _Hermano_ —farfulló Joey— _, ya estoy empezando a vestirme._

—Me pasan muchas cosas, Tris. —Hizo una pausa para enjuagarse el jabón—. No, no me estoy volviendo loco, Joey.

— _No podrías haber llamado_ —indagó Wheeler—, no sé, _cuando estuvieras más… decente._

—Como si fuera la primera vez que me _escuchas_ desnudo.

— _Ni siquiera quiero saber._

—No sé de qué te quejas, si me _has_ _visto_ desnudo.

— _¿¡Cuándo!? ¡Tristán como te…!_

—¡Chicos! ¡Basta! ¡Ya es hora!

— _¿Hora de qué?_

—¡De enseñarle a la vida quién manda!

.

_No puedes encender un fuego si te sientas a llorar por un corazón roto… No puedes encender un fuego si te preocupas por tu pequeño mundo cayéndose a pedazos… incluso si bailamos en la oscuridad*._

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Fragmentos traducidos de _Dancing in the Dark_ , Bruce Springsteen.
> 
> ’En el manga Tristán tiene una hermana y un sobrino pequeño llamado Jōji, que acostumbra vestir con un disfraz de pato, dice malas palabras, detesta a la pandilla, acosa a Téa y admira a Seto Kaiba.
> 
> ’’Aibō en japonés significa pareja/compañero/cómplice, no obstante, varias páginas de japonés-inglés destacan una connotación homosexual para referirse a un compañero romántico, para efectos de la trama, la palabra será utilizada en ese tono.
> 
> ’’’De acuerdo al perfil de Yūgi, su madre vive con él y su abuelo en la casa detrás/sobre Kame Game, mientras que su padre, hijo de Solomon, viaja por negocios.
> 
> ’*De acuerdo a varios mangas japoneses, las parejas homosexuales al no poder casarse legalmente, recurren a adoptarse como familiares y que su pareja no quede desprotegida.
> 
> ’’*El _genkan_ (玄関) cuyo suelo no es ni de tatami ni de parqué, sino de materiales fáciles de limpiar como el gres o piedra, está un escalón por debajo del resto de la casa y es justo ahí donde se quitan y guardan los zapatos.


End file.
